Traitor
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Starscream decides to punish Barricade for not fighting in Mission City. However, this time Starscream might have pushed Barricade too far....
1. Chapter 1

\/p>

-1Traitor

Summary: Starscream decides to punish Barricade for not joining in the battle in Mission City. This time, however, he may have pushed Barricade too far.

Rating: T for violence and mech slag-mouth.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Dreamworks/Paramount, not me. All I get out of this is the fun of writing it.

Traitor.

Chapter One.

"Starscream calling Barricade." Barricade didn't at first feel like responding. The call was repeated, followed by "Come on you slagger, respond! I know you're receiving."

The call was not at all unexpected, neither was the pissed tone of voice it had been delivered in, for Barricade had been expecting a call like this, he knew Starscream would want to know what had happened to him in Mission City.

Upon receiving Frenzy's distress call on that day, Barricade had been torn between joining his Decepticon comrades in attacking the humans and Autobots, and responding to the frantic, broken up SOS Frenzy had sent to him. Having realised that his sworn leader, Megatron, was there to lead the battle, with the backup of Starscream, Blackout and Brawl, Barricade had decided that his partner was too valuable to Megatron to ignore the distress call. Besides, Barricade knew that Frenzy would only send out an SOS if the situation was almost beyond saving.

He had assumed that Megatron and the others could defeat five Autobots and a few pathetic fleshlings, they had dealt with much more than that in the past and still come out triumphant. Barricade had peeled off just before the city and headed for where his partner's call had originated, assuming he and Frenzy would return to a triumphant Megatron, who would understand why he had left. 

Of course, things had turned out far, far differently to how he had expected, so he had been anticipating this call for some time now. No, the message, and the anger of it's sender, was not unexpected, but what did surprise Barricade was that Starscream was communicating with him on an unsecured channel.

"Barricade responding, Lord Starscream." He said. "This channel is not encoded, Should we not-" Barricade was abruptly cut off.

"Silence!" hissed Starscream. Barricade shut up, knowing better than to argue with the volatile Seeker when he was in this sort of mood.

"Where were you, Barricade, when we were fighting the Autobots and their fleshy allies in Mission City? Why were you not fighting alongside us?" Starscream asked.

"I went to the aid of my partner, Frenzy, Lord Starscream." Barricade told him.

"You abandoned the battlefield to aid _one _insignificant Decepticon?" asked Starscream.

"Megatron valued Frenzy for his skills, and Frenzy would never send out a distress call without good cause." Barricade said.

"Megatron is _dead_! He no longer leads the Decepticons! _I_ do!" shouted Starscream, his voice becoming more shrill in his anger. "Did you find the little pest, Barricade? Was it worth abandoning us to go to Frenzy's aid?"

Although Starscream could not see it, Barricade lowered his optics and they dimmed as he replied.

"When I got there, he was offline." Barricade recalled the moment he had found the little hacker's broken body. "I picked him up, but his processors were destroyed, his Spark was gone. He was beyond repair, my Lord." Barricade replied. He still had the remains of Frenzy in his chest cavity, had hoped that he had a fragment if Spark left and might self-repair, but the hacker's metal frame still lay as cold and inert in his chest cavity as when Barricade had first carefully put it there.

"So, you abandoned us all, for _one_ deactivated hacker?" Starscream said.

"I did not know he was beyond repair until I found him!" Barricade replied.

"Silence!" Starscream commanded again. Then he sent Barricade a set of co-ordinates.

"Go to this location, and wait. I will contact you within six hours. If any Autobots or nosy fleshlings come across you, deal with them, but report to me first if it's Autobots. Am I understood?" Starscream said.

"Yes, Lord Starscream." Barricade said. He received no reply, and realised that Starscream had terminated the connection.

Barricade moved out, his tires hissing on the road, as he moved to his new location. The question still nagged at him: why had Starscream contacted him on an unsecured channel? What if the Autobots or humans had overheard? He sighed: he'd deal with that issue another time, and deal with any human or Autobot interference as Starscream had ordered.

"LORD-STARSCREAM." intoned Soundwave. "SIGNALS IN-DI-CATE-THAT-THE-AUTOBOTS-WERE-MON-I-TORING-THE-TRANSMISSION. SHOULD-WE-WARN-BAR-RI-CADE-TO-EXPECT-COM-PA-NY-AND-TO-MOVE-TO-ANOTHER-LO-CATION?"

"No, Soundwave, I am sure that Barricade can deal with the situation. He will call us if he needs our help." replied Starscream.

Soundwave didn't like it, but did not argue. Megatron was gone, and although Soundwave didn't like Starscream, Starscream _was_, now, the new Decepticon leader. He would have to go along with him, or suffer the consequences. Starscream disliked anything that he saw as treachery, and Starscream's punishments for such could be as inventive as they were cruel.

Although he didn't say so, Soundwave thought that Starscream had gone too far this time. However, Soundwave would bide his time. At some point, Starscream would make a fatal error, and Soundwave planned to be around to exploit it.

\/p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Traitor.

Chapter Two.

"These are the co-ordinates sent by Starscream to Barricade." Bumblebee told the assembled Autobots.

"We should take him out. We know he is a threat to humans." said Ironhide.

The scout, Cliffjumper, said "Yeah, I agree, let's blast him!" Cliffjumper was a recent arrival on Earth, a scout with an aggressive streak when it came to Decepticons, and in him Ironhide had found a kindred spirit: both liked to blast the slag out of potential Decepticon threats.

"There is something strange about all of this. Why contact Barricade on an unencrypted channel? Optimus asked. Bumblebee raised his hands in a 'who knows' gesture.

"Maybe they've realised we've cracked their latest code, and are hoping we _won't_ be monitoring the unencrypted ones?" Bumblebee theorised.

"Whatever reason it is, we now know." said Ironhide. "We know where Barricade is, we also know that he will happily threaten humans. One less Decepticon on this planet will be one less that the humans-and us-will have to worry about when Starscream comes back. I say we take him out." The Weapons Specialist's opinion was eagerly seconded by Cliffjumper.

"Actually, Prime, I am forced to agree with Hide and Cliffy over there." said Jazz. "If Starscream is telling Barricade to stand by and wait to be contacted, he must be planning something, and Barricade agreed to get rid of nosy humans if they happened upon him. That involves a risk to humans. We should at least be there to counter if he _does_ attack."

Optimus sighed: he hated having to kill. He hoped that he might somehow be able to negotiate with Barricade, but he knew that, with Barricade's personality, and 'shoot not talk' philosophy, the possibility of this was remote. However, he could still hope.

"Okay, Ironhide, pick your troops and come with me. I shall call Ratchet to accompany us." Optimus knew that if it came to a fight, if anyone could save Barricade's Spark if they managed to down him without destroying him, it would be Ratchet.

"Permission to accompany you, sir?" asked Prowl. Optimus looked at the tactician in surprise.

"You would be willing to join in with an attack that is likely to prove fatal to your younger brother?" Optimus asked.

"I would prefer, if the opportunity arises, to have a chance to talk with him." said Prowl. "There is something that he should know, and, as a consequence, that you should know." Prowl shuttered his optics for a millisecond, and then looked up again. 

"I am not the only younger brother that Barricade has. He and I have another brother, but Barricade and I left before our parental units obtained the brother. I stayed in contact with them, which is why I know, but 'Cade did not, so is unaware. Even our younger brother is unaware of the relationship, which I thought was the best option considering that he might end up fighting him, which he did. You did not need another soldier who might have to choose where his loyalties lie in the middle of a battle." Prowl beckoned the young scout, Bumblebee, over. "I feel that Barricade should have the opportunity to speak to our younger brother, Bumblebee, on that basis." he said.

Bumblebee squeeped in surprise, optics opening very wide. "You and Barricade are both my brothers?" he asked. Prowl nodded.

"Why did you not inform me of this earlier?" asked Optimus.

"Because I promised our parental units that it should not be revealed unless necessary, for further investigation would have revealed our family's shameful secret-a secret that directly involves Barricade, and that he is unaware of. We decided, for his own peace of mind, that he should not know unless it becomes necessary. I feel that he should know the truth before he dies-particularly as it should no longer be a shameful thing." Prowl looked at the floor. "The prejudice runs deep, even I had to work hard to overcome it."

"What is it, Prowl? What is so shameful that you hid that knowledge from both Barricade and I?" asked Bumblebee. Prowl looked up again.

"Our brother, Barricade…….is femmeborn." Prowl stated.

Bumblebee was the first to speak into the shocked silence that followed Prowl's statement.

"You're right, Prowl, it should no longer be seen as shameful or sacrilegious now that the AllSpark is gone. The only way to create sparklings now is for them to be remember. After all, Optimus, now that Elita has arrived, and is carrying, your Sparkling will be a femmeborn itself." He looked at Optimus, who nodded.

"That, I believe, is why Prowl has said it should no longer be a shameful thing." Optimus stated.

Bumblebee turned his attention back to Prowl. 

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"It was an accident. Our femme parental unit told me that her contraceptive failed." Prowl shrugged. "Despite that, there were still those who would have seen his existence as offensive, simply through the circumstances of his Spark's creation." 

"None of this changes the fact that the longer we wait, the greater the chance that Barricade will do something to harm the humans." stated Ironhide. "Are we going to go and find him, or discuss the theological basis of Cybertronian prejudice against femmeborns?" asked Ironhide bluntly. "May I respectfully suggest that we get our afts moving, and save the discussion for later?" 

"Okay." sighed Optimus. "Prowl, Bumblebee, you may accompany us. Ironhide, who are you bringing, and who are we leaving to guard the base?"

"I am bringing Cliffjumper and Mirage." Ironhide said, as Ratchet, who Optimus had called via data burst, turned up. "That leaves Hound, Jazz, Bluestreak, the Twins, Elita, and Chromia to guard the base." Ironhide gave a smile as he said this, leading Optimus to believe that if Ironhide had any say, Elita would not be the only femme carrying in the near future.

"You wanted me to come with you, Prime, to help track down Barricade?" he asked. As Mirage, who Ironhide had called, turned up, Optimus nodded.

"Yes, Ratchet." 

He turned to face the others.

"Okay, everybody transform and roll out, we have a Decepticon to stop."

The designated 'bots all took vehicle form, and headed for the co-ordinates relayed in the message that Bumblebee had intercepted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Traitor

Chapter Three

Barricade had reached the specified co-ordinates, and was waiting, with his sensors spread as far as they would go. Which is why he picked up the convoy of seven Autobots heading his way. He could tell they had gained the co-ordinates by the way they were zeroing in in his position without so much as a slight deviation. They not only knew which general area he was in, they knew _exactly_ where he was. They were purposefully moving in his direction.

Barricade was no coward, but he knew when he was outnumbered. It was time for him to alert Starscream to the Autobots' presence, and then try to hold them off until Starscream got there. That was, if Starscream had found any more Decepticons, and if he was close enough to render aid.

He opened an encrypted channel, for it was obvious that the Autobots had got his location from the unsecured channel Starscream had so carelessly used to contact him last time.

His hail was answered. 

"What do you want, Barricade? Report."

"Lord Starscream, my sensors have picked up a group of seven Autobots homing in on my position. Have you found many other Decepticons, and can you render some assistance? I am significantly outnumbered."

"My search was successful, Barricade. I have located eleven more Decepticons, and we are returning to the planet. Six of them are fliers like myself." Barricade was relieved. As far as he knew, the Autobots had no flying-types, one way in which the Autobots were at a disadvantage.

"Are you close enough to render assistance, Lord Starscream?" asked Barricade.

"Yes, I _am_ close enough, Barricade, if I were of a mind to assist you. However, I am not." Starscream's voice took on a hard edge. "You abandoned your comrades for that useless Frenzy, and he wasn't even functional. I brand you _traitor_, Barricade, and as of now you are no longer part of the Decepticon forces. We'll let the Autobots deal with you for us. Be warned, that if somehow you _do_ survive, if you show your chassis near our base again, I shall _personally_ tear you apart! Fasrewell, Barricade, and join your partner in oblivion by Autobot hands and weapons, traitor!"

The connection was abruptly cut, and although Barricade tried to re-establish communication, Starscream refused to respond.

Expelled from the ranks of the Decepticons, branded a traitor, and with sworn enemies closing in on him swiftly, Barricade had never felt so _alone_. He transformed to bipedal mode and brought his cannons online. This was no time for self-pity. He knew that his chances of surviving this battle were so slim as to be virtually non-existent. He knew he couldn't win this fight, but he determined that he'd take as many of the Autobots with him as he could!

Neither Starscream nor Barricade knew that this conversation had also been heard by the Autobots. As Bumblebee had pointed out earlier to Optimus, the Autobots had recently cracked the latest Decepticon encryption. As none of the Decepticons knew this, they were still using it, and had no idea that what had been spoken of was privy to the audio receivers of all the Autobots in the convoy.

It was Cliffjumper who spoke first after they had heard the exchange.

"I _refuse_ to work for the Decepticons in any way, shape, or form!" he said. "I'll disable if I have to, but I will _not_ function as Starscream's executioner!" he said,

"He will not extend the same courtesy to us, Cliffjumper, but I find myself in agreement with you." Ironhide said. "I will only shoot to destroy if there is no other choice."

"There is _always _another choice, Ironhide, even if it's just to turn back now, although the shoot-to-disable idea should work. We have Ratchet here to repair him afterwards." Optimus stated.

"What _I_ want to know is what Barricade has done to Starscream to torque Starscream off so badly that he's abandoned him." said Mirage.

"Of course, Mirage, you didn't hear the first communication, did you? In the first communication, Starscream was annoyed at Barricade for going off to rescue Frenzy instead of helping to fight at Mission City." Bumblebee explained.

"I would surmise that Starscream only put up with Barricade as long as he has because, with the exception of Scorponok, who as far as we know is still in Qatar, he was the only other Decepticon on Earth. Now he has eleven more, six of them fliers like himself, he no longer feels the need to keep him around." theorised Optimus. "Now that Starscream no longer needs him, he has, in typical Starscream fashion, punished what he sees as an act of treachery. Barricade is now alone on Earth, with _both_ sides hostile towards him."

"Prime, we _can't_ destroy him, he's at a disadvantage." said Ratchet. Optimus looked sad.

"If he goes berserk, we may _have_ to, Ratchet." said Optimus.

"Wait a minute, Prime." Ratchet said. "The whole reason for planning to take Barricade out was because we feared Starscream would use him to harm humans. Now that we know that piece of flying scrap-metal set Barricade up-"

"-He could just go and take it out on any nearby humans anyway, just as stress relief." Optimus interrupted.

"Prime, let me _try_ to speak to him at least." pleaded Prowl as they drew closer to where Barricade was. "Let's at least try _some_ form of negotiation. Look at the team we have! Optimus Prime, the noble Autobot leader and consummate diplomat, Ratchet, who was also a diplomat, not just _any _diplomat, but your representative to the High Council of Ancients, and me, his older brother, who he always used to hear out! With a team like that, shouldn't we at least _try_?"

"You are correct. We should at least make the attempt." Optimus said.

"If that doesn't work, I could always try being the annoying little brother, and 'bug' him about it, as Sam calls it." said Bumblebee.

"Be careful, Bumblebee." cautioned Ironhide." I had small brothers myself, they can be very annoying, and I was tempted to take one or more of them out on numerous occasions. Barricade may not hold back the way I did."

"Then we'll have to defend him, that's all." stated Mirage. "Let's just _do_ it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Traitor

Chapter Four

Barricade tensed as he saw the seven mismatched vehicles, led by the flame-patterned Peterbilt truck, round the corner, turn to face him, and convert to bipedal form. 

Optimus spread his arms, showing that he had no weapons out. "Barricade, we do not wish to fight you, we wish only to talk." Optimus stated. He was careful not to get within range of Barricade's extending blade-arm.

Barricade's response was non-verbal, but noisy, shooting at Optimus with his laser cannons. Optimus tried to dodge, but Barricade's reflexes were _fast_, and Optimus took two hits. He was glad that he had relatively tough armour. Reluctantly, Optimus powered up his own cannon, and Ironhide joined him. 

Both Ironhide and Optimus shielded Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Mirage, although only Mirage and Cliffjumper began firing. Optimus and Ironhide set their weapons on a low setting and shot as well, to distract Barricade from firing at the smaller Autobots. Ironhide, whose armour was tougher even than Optimus', approached, to make himself the bigger threat, and thus the one Barricade fired at most.

Although Ironhide's armour was heavy duty, he was surprisingly agile considering his mass and size. More than one Decepticon had paid the price for underestimating the speed at which Ironhide could move when needed. He dodged about, still protecting his smaller comrades while avoiding as many shots as he could. 

Ironhide decided that he might have to go in closer and fight Barricade hand-to-hand, because Barricade had sensitive head-antennae sensors that would soon detect that his cannons were on a low setting, which might mean he'd transfer his attentions back to the smaller Autobots and Ratchet, who were positioned behind he and Optimus. Ironhide did not relish the thought: Barricade's blade-arm and hydraulic hands could crush and rend even his armour seriously enough to do quite a lot of damage.

Luckily for Ironhide, it did not come to that, for Barricade seemed so agitated that he appeared to be relying on optical data rather than his sensor net: at any rate, it was Optimus and Ironhide he continued firing at. Cliffjumper and Mirage had both decided to concentrate their fire on Barricade's ankles and knees. After a while, their efforts were rewarded: Barricade's left knee gave way, as he fell to the ground, but continued firing. 

Prowl sent Mirage a data burst. "That would help if you could do your stuff and get behind him." said Prowl. 

"I'll get down to it." Mirage said. Prowl took over from Mirage, firing to keep the Decepticon's attention off Mirage, who, using Ironhide's legs as cover, activated his light disrupter, and shimmered into invisibility. Mirage crept quietly, and managed to creep round behind Barricade without being detected.

He waited, watching for what Prowl had databurst to him, something that was obvious if you knew it was there. Then Mirage spotted what he was looking for, cunningly disguised, difficult to see unless you were looking for it. Staying invisible, he quietly crept forwards, then quickly darted forwards, using his hand to strike a particular spot on Barricade's back, then moving off in case Barricade was able to react before what he had done took effect.

Barricade swung one arm back in a grab, but then his optics shuttered and dimmed as the push Mirage had given Barricade's offline button took effect.

As Mirage shimmered into view, and Barricade sank into limp immobility, Ratchet moved forwards.

"Come here, Mirage, I need your help here. You can help repair this knee you and Cliffjumper disabled."

Mirage nodded, as everyone but Cliffjumper (who kept watch) powered down their weapons, and Mirage moved over to assist the medic.


	5. Chapter 5

Traitor

Chapter Five

Ratchet, cannibalising his own multiply-redundant systems, repaired not only Barricade's left knee, but also repaired other damage he found, some caused by the fight that day, but also several that were several thousands of years old. They were minor injuries, but he'd obviously had them for some time, injuries the self-repair was unable to heal properly, and metal stress injuries. While carrying out the repairs, Ratchet muttered very impolite and dark things about Decepticon medics who patched up their patients enough to be able to fight, but didn't repair them properly.

Then Ratchet turned his attention to his next task, which was to disable Barricade's cannons, missiles, and rotating saw arm. He also disconnected the linkages to Barricade's knees, elbows, and hands. It was the only way to stop Barricade fighting melee style, and to disable his hydraulic hands with their lethal claws, which were his most effective melee weapons, and to stop him using his body as a weapon, by charging at them, or transforming and ramming them. It was easily reversible, but an effective method of keeping Barricade from attacking again.

Ratchet said "There. Hopefully, unable to fight, he will allow us to talk with him. talk to him.

"I'll re-online him. I'm the one he knows to be his brother." he said. Moving forward, he did just that. He stood in front of Barricade as the ex-Decepticon's optics brightened and unshuttered. Optimus reflected that it was a good thing that the two shared different models of alt-forms, and had greatly different-looking faces. Otherwise, they might look a bit too similar for comfort.

"Prowl." Barricade said. "What do you want with me?"

"To talk, brother, for there is something about you and our family that you should know." Prowl replied. Barricade hissed.

"Why? Why not just destroy me and be done with it, Autobot?" growled Barricade. "The war destroyed our parental units, as you know, and it seems that we ceased to be brothers when we joined opposing sides." 

"Maybe it felt like it ended for you, Cade, but it didn't for me." Prowl responded. "As far as I am concerned, you always have been, and always will be, my brother, even on the battlefield. Why do you think we met so rarely in battle? Because Prime didn't want to risk my loyalties being divided, because he didn't want me to have to choose between family and faction. If he knew that we would be fighting in a battle that your unit was likely to be involved with, he left me to guard the base."

"So why has that changed today, Prowl, why did Prime allow us to fight each other today?" said Barricade.

"Because we were both in agreement that we would fight only if we had to. We came out here to talk, not battle." Prowl told him. "There are a couple of things, directly relating to you, and to our family, that you should know. The first one is that I am not your only brother."

Prowl crouched in front of Barricade so that they were optic-to-optic, and began to explain….

Barricade looked at Bumblebee, and Prowl fancied that the ex-Decepticon's gaze was slightly softer than usual.

"If you are my younger brother, then Prime obviously didn't have any compunctions about letting you fight me. Why?" he asked.

"Neither I nor Optimus knew until earlier today." Bumblebee said. "Prowl was trying to protect me, and until recently, shield us both from the prejudice the circumstances of your creation might have led us both to be subjected to. Even thought that will now be the only way new Sparks will come into being, we may still have to cope with that from some." Barricade switched his gaze to Optimus and Ratchet.

"So, what happens now? Am I your prisoner, or, seeing as you've made me unable to run or fight, are you going to leave me to the mercies of the elements, until I run out of energy or seize up and perish slowly?"

"Certainly not!" said Ratchet, horrified at the very idea of leaving Barricade to that. "Why would I repair you if you were to be abandoned to slowly lose function? I can reconnect the linkages in your limbs."

"Then perhaps you plan to just leave me here to allow my own faction to find me?"

"Not when we are aware that, as Starscream has expelled you from their ranks, they would kill you. We will not do their dirty work for them, but we won't leave you to their dubious mercy, either!" blurted out Cliffjumper. 

"We Autobots are sworn to protect to the best of our ability, the weak, the, disadvantaged and those in danger. We have cracked the latest Decepticon coding, and we know you have been denounced and abandoned by Starscream. Ratchet has disabled your weapons and some motor functions to stop you attacking us again when Prowl re-onlined you, but this is all reversible. You will be free to go if that is what you wish, but we will, if necessary, intervene to aid you if Starscream and the other Decepticons attack you." Optimus told Barricade.

"You think that I am _weak_, that I need your protection?" Barricade spat contemptuously.

"No, 'Cade, _no!" _said Prowl. "None of us would _ever_ consider 

You weak, we all know that you are a fearsome warrior, even when confronted by multiple opponents, that's why seven of us came out to face you! That is why Ratchet needed to disable you, or you wouldn't have let us have time to talk to you." Prowl looked Barricade earnestly in the optics, blue meeting red and not flinching. 

"No, brother, you are by no means weak, but neither are Starscream and his wing brothers, and it's likely that the other non-flying Decepticons are not weak either. Not many Decepticons could be considered _weak_, and I would never think that of you, but there's one thing you _are_, and that is outnumbered. Starscream has found eleven followers, and with him, that makes twelve Decepticons. Those are unfair odds, and now you've been expelled from the Decepticon ranks, your first encounter with them would also likely be your last."

Barricade let out a low chuckle.

"You're still an excellent tactician, brother, aren't you? Swifter of processor than I just as I was stronger of body than you. You do, I admit, have a point. I thank you and your companions for sparing me, because I have several scores to settle with Starscream, and even if I die getting it, I _will_ try for revenge. What a shame, brother, that we did end up on different sides." He looked at Bumblebee again. "Or, I should say, brothers."

"If it were not for your disregard for the dominant species of this planet, humans, Barricade, I might otherwise have invited you to fight beside us, against Starscream and his Decepticons." Optimus said. "We can, however, offer you sanctuary within our base -although you would not have access to anything sensitive, I'm sure you understand why - as a neutral with no affiliation. If you want to come to our base under that premise, you may."

Barricade blinked his optics rapidly, twice.

"Starscream has, as you pointed out, accused me of being a traitor, and assumed my guilt with no chance to respond to his accusations. I think I am well rid of him. I would be losing nothing by accepting your offer and coming with you." Barricade stated.

"If you give me your word on your integrity as a warrior that you will not attack us, I will immediately reconnect your linkages, and re-enable your weapons, Barricade." Ratchet said.

"I give you my word, on my honour and on my Spark, that I will not turn my weapons upon any of you." Barricade said, raising one hand to make a complicated gesture over the part of his chest protecting his Spark. 

Ratchet nodded, satisfied, and moved forwards, reconnecting and re-enabling as he had promised to. Barricade stood, stretching, and tentatively tested the knee that had been damaged in the battle before resting his full weight on both legs. He turned towards Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, Autobot leader, your first suggestion intrigues me, if only for the possibilities it raises." he stated. I will accept your offer, but request that you consider allowing me to fight alongside you and my brothers. If it is only the issue of humans, I can take them or leave them, I find them insignificant and primitive, but they do not disgust me as they disgusted Megatron, and I can see they have some potential, albeit limited potential." He looked directly at Optimus, and continued speaking, the corners of his fearsome mouth turning upwards.

"I can change from destroying to protecting them, I can watch where I put my feet while fighting if humans are around. As a warrior, I am well used to following orders, and can cope with a change of leadership. Primus knows, I had to when Megatron was killed, and Starscream took over. What a revenge it would be on Starscream, if I not only survived, but fought with his sworn enemies against him! I know many of his weak spots and several secrets." He grinned at Prowl who was staring, optics wide at what Barricade was proposing. "Come, brother, if I am to be accused of traitorous deeds, I'd rather it be for a _real_ reason rather than by Starscream's warped perception."

Every Autobot was staring at Barricade now. He took advantage and continued to speak.

"The humans, I believe have an expression that covers this situation: 'My enemy's enemy is my friend.' In this case, I despise Starscream and his lackeys, far, far more than I look down on Autobots and fleshl-" he caught himself: "I mean humans." he said.

"If you will take me on, I am yours to command, for it would be a great revenge." He inclined his head in a respectful manner to the suddenly-dumbstruck Autobot leader. "All I ask is that if it comes down to attacking Starscream, you may assist, but for the final blow, he is _mine_." Barricade stated. "I have a personal score, in fact several-to settle with _that_ one. I'm _sure_ that he was one of the jets that fired on him in Mission City. I remember things like that, and I _do_ hold grudges." He grinned again.

"What a _sweet_ revenge it will be when he realises that by betraying me, he has betrayed himself."


End file.
